First–The Only One
by deerlohan
Summary: No Summary! Just weird story of Chanbaek/ Baekyeol. Oneshot/ YAOI/ Too OOC/ Typos/ Failed Story/ DLDR/ Check this out.


**Title:** First–The Only One

**Author:** deerlohan

**Cast:** Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris and other

**Warning:** YAOI, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengacak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Tapi Chanyeol malah berbelok arah saat dilihatnya hanya ada Kris di sana.

"Baekhyun?"

"Di dapur, Chan!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menuju ke dapur.

Di sana ada Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Bedanya Kyungsoo sibuk memasak sesuatu sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang menghabiskan sarapan sambil duduk berhadapan. "Luhan-Ge. Itu susu punyaku!"

"Aku masih lapar, Baek."

"Kyungsoo. Susu jatahku dihabiskan Luhan-Ge!"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu sampai di dapur sudah disuguhkan pertikaian kecil yang memang selalu terjadi sepanjang hari. "Joonmyeon-Hyung kemana? Yang lain masih belum bangun?"

"Joonmyeon Hyung dan Xiumin Hyung sedang belanja keperluan kita. Yang lain ya masih tidur." Kyungsoo yang menjawab karena Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama sibuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Sarapan pagi ini apa?" Chanyeol menggeser kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dan duduk di sana.

Baekhyun masih cemberut jadi dia hanya menjawab singkat. "Mie goreng."

"Mana? Mana? Aku mau!" Baekhyun buru-buru menjauhkan piringnya dari jangkauan Chanyeol sebelum acara sarapannya pagi itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyicipin itu. Aku gak sejahat Luhan-Ge, kok." Chanyeol menarik sebuah seringaian setelah bangkit dan kembali merapihkan kursinya ke posisi semula. Chanyeol menyempatkan melempar pandangannya kepada Luhan yang ternyata sudah bersiap melempar sendok atau garpu atau parahnya spatula ke arahnya.

"–aku mau coba yang ini." Jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun lalu mengemutnya. "Enak! Mau lagi, ya?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar begitu Chanyeol langsung terbirit dari sana. Bahkan teriakan Baekhyun sampai membuat Kai bangun dan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa yang teriak? Dikira suaranya merdu?!"

Wow. Dahsyat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap room mate-nya serius. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kecil itu sangat telaten dan hati-hati saat menggoreskan eye liner ke garis matanya. Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit berdiri di depan cermin dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya sendiri sampai mati bosan.

"Baek–"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan 'hnn' bernada panjang tanpa menoleh.

"Baek–" Chanyeol mengulang. "Baek–" ulangnya lagi.

Baekhyun menaruh eyeliner pensilnya ke atas meja kemudian menatap sangar Chanyeol, pasalnya Chanyeol dari tadi hanya memanggilnya tanpa berbicara apapun. "Apa sih? Ganggu aja."

Chanyeol berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Bantal dan gulingnya sudah terlempar ke kaki ranjang. Chanyeol sedang bad mood. Biasanya kalau sedang bosan, Baekhyun akan mengajaknya bermain kartu atau game di ruang tengah bukan malah mengabaikannya seperti ini. Hm–. "Aku bosaaan–cuma tidur mulu bikin pusing."

"Ya udah. Salto sana, aku liatin." 

Chanyeol berdecak. Bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Dia bersandar di tembok sambil menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun dari sedekat itu membuat mata Chanyeol silau. Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh tapi saranya selalu menyenangkan. "Jalan, yuk. Mumpung free."

"Gak bisa. Yixing-Ge udah ngajak jalan lebih dulu." Respon gelengan yang Chanyeol dapat dari Baekhyun dan sosok itu kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sudah menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat. "Kencan aja sana sama Yixing-Ge. Sana. Emang kamu aja yang bisa." Chanyeol menendang tembok kesal.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Kris muncul dari dapur bersama jus jeruknya. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol yang duduk di atas karpet. Chanyeol dari tadi hanya memindah saluran televisi dan hal itu membuat Kris bingung. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol melirik Kris sebal padahal dia cuma sebal pada Baekhyun tapi apa boleh buat, terlanjur, dia telat merubah ekspresi. "Baekhyun itu memang sialan."

Kris berdecak. "Nah, kan. Apa kubilang, mending kamu berhenti cari perhatian sama Baekhyun itu."

Kris merangkul pundak Chanyeol sambil bersiul-siul. Dia menarik senyum mempesona sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol lembut. Mungkin dilihat dari situasi, Kris merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk kembali menggencarkan serangan yang gagal beberapa hari lalu ditambah di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. "Gimana? Mau, gak?"

Chanyeol berjengit, melepas rangkulan erat di pundaknya. "Ge–"

"Jadi uke-ku aja. Daripada kamu memilih jadi semenya Baekhyun tapi perasaanmu diombang-ambing, begitu? Mau sampai kapan, Yeol?" tanya Kris dengan ekspresi yang mendramatisir. Tangannya terangkat sambil menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang–agak-sedikit-mungkin-terlalu berlebihan.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan aneh.

Kris ini tidak ada bosannya ternyata. Ditolak puluhan kali tapi puluhan kali juga rela memutus urat malunya demi meminta Chanyeol lagi–lagi-untuk menjadi uke dari seorang Kris.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir keras, kira-kira apa alasan halus yang bisa diberikan agar Kris menyerah. "Tapi ukemu sudah banyak. Ada Tao sama Yixing-Ge. Lalu aku dimadu, gitu? Mending aku–"

Kris buru-buru memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan menaruh tangannya ke bibir Chanyeol. "Ssst–Chanyeollie dengar, walaupun ukeku banyak tapi percaya deh aku bakal jadiin kamu prioritasku. Yang paling atas di atas segalanya."

Chanyeol diam, memikirkan ucapan Kris yang terdengar lebih menjanjikan kali ini. "Janji?"

Kris mengangguk senang. "Janji!"

.

.

.

Beda tempat tentu berbeda pula dengan situasi.

Baekhyun sudah kelelahan mengitari setiap toko yang dia singgahi bersama Yixing. "Ge, aku mau belikan Chanyeol gelang saja, deh."

Yixing mengangguk. "Berarti kita cari ke lantai dua saja." Jelasnya. "Masih sanggup? Masih, 'kan? Demi cinta loooh~"

Baekhyun mendengus antara kesal tapi juga malu. Kesal lantaran mereka sudah bolak-balik puluhan kali sampai banjir peluh. Malu karena benar apa kata Yixing, demi cintanya untuk Chanyeol dia rela kelelahan begitu.

Niatnya memang Baekhyun ingin membelikan gelang untuk Chanyeol. Bukan dalam rangka apa-apa karena kita bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta atau sayang kita kapan saja, bukan? Tidak perlu hari valentine atau lainnya. Sekalian Baekhyun sekedar ingin memberi kode kepada Chanyeol kalau dia juga menyukai Chanyeol supaya Chanyeol tidak mengulur waktu hanya dengan melakukan pendekatan terus. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun butuh kepastian.

Jadi begitu mereka sampai di toko aksesoris, Baekhyun langsung memesan sebuah gelang berbandul huruf 'CY'. Gelang kayu biasa tapi unik dan keren, mungkin akan semakin terlihat keren saat Chanyeol yang memakainya.

"Paman, aku bisa ambil pesananku kapan?" tanya Baekhyun pada pemilik toko setelah membayar biaya pemesanan.

"Tiga hari lagi, anak muda."

Baekhyun dan Yixing membungkuk formal setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka langsung pulang ke dorm sebelum jam makan malam–tepatnya sebelum orang di dorm menghubungi ke ponsel mereka.

.

.

.

Walau Chanyeol mengiyakan tawaran Kris tiga hari lalu, dia tetap saja mengusel pada Baekhyun. Dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan memarahi atau memukul kepala Chanyeol untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Baekhyun, nanti sore mau temani aku ke kedai eskrim?" Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan I-Padnya. "Hng. Sepertinya gak bisa deh, Chan. Aku ada janji sama Yixing-Ge–lagi. Gimana kalau besok?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Kamu sekarang jadi sibuk sama Yixing-Ge, ya?"

"Kamu juga sibuk sama Kris-Ge."

Chanyeol mendesis dan merubah posisinya untuk duduk.

"Memangnya urusanmu?" ucap Chanyeol sewot. Dia meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan langkah yang terhentak keras menandakan dia benar-benar kesal.

Kris yang melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya langsung datang menghampiri. Sedikit penasaran apakah Chanyeol sedang berkelahi lagi dengan Baekhyun? Kalau 'ya' berarti Kris tidak mau melewatkan dirinya untuk berlagak seperti pangeran yang datang menghibur tuan putrinya.

"Yeol?" Kris menyenggol pundak Chanyeol dibalas dengungan. Kris malah gemas, dia mencubit pipi chubby Chanyeol. "Nanti cantiknya hilang loh kalau cemberut."

"Cantik? Maksudmu–aku?" Chanyeol berjengit.

"Iya. Chanyeol itu manis, keren, tapi di mataku; kamu juga cantik." Mendengar penjelasan Kris, Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya karena tiba-tiba merasa mual. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah dibilang cantik. Atau mungkin Chanyeol masih bisa maklum kalau Kris menyebutnya 'manis' karena kata manis lebih bersifat terbuka dan Chanyeol menyukainya karena Baekhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu manis.

"GEGE!"

Ngiiing. Suara lengkingan itu membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Kris gelagapan. "Ta–Tao? Kamu nguping?"

"Bilangnya semalam, cuma Tao makhluk paling cantik di bumi selain Ibumu. Sekarang Chanyeol-Hyung juga kamu bilang cantik? Apa lagi tadi? Manis? Keren?"

Kris membeku di udara. "A-Annou. Eung.. cuma iseng. Seriussssss. Gege cuma cinta sama Tao baby kok."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyerukan protes. Satu bogem mentah didapatkan Kris secara gratis di lengannya. "Makan tuh iseng."

.

.

.

Di Kamis pagi, mereka semua (EXO) masih free–selama dua hari ke depan mereka masih bisa untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan sebelum minggu depan harus kembali latihan persiapan comeback tahun depan. Huh–rasanya baru kemarin saja pihak agensi merilis teaser.

Di atas ranjang, Chanyeol masih malas untuk bangun. Dia kembali membaca pesan dari Kris yang diterimanya dari sejam yang lalu tapi belum juga dibalas–Kris memintanya betemu di taman jam sepuluh nanti untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tapi–bukankah kemarin Baekhyun sudah mengiyakan ajakannya ke kedai eskrim? Yeah walau sempat adu argument.

Diliriknya ranjang yang berada tiga meter darinya. Kosong. Penghuninya sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol langsung berpikiran negatif. "Dasar jalang–"

Tapi begitu keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk manis mengamati sebuah gelang di tangan kanannya. "Baek? Kenapa gak bangunin aku?"

"E–eh, Chan?"

Chanyeol menguap lebar pura-pura memang baru bangun tidur. "Itu gelang punya siapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kamu gak perlu tahu!"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Kenapa? Bukannya menurut, Chanyeol malah makin penasaran maka ditariknya gelang yang dipegang Baekhyun tanpa sadar hingga putus. "CY? Cinta Yixing?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin sekali menangis. "Dasar bodoh! Hiks–"

"Hei kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks–"

"Hari ini kita ke kedai eskrim. Gak ada penolakan!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Kris ternyata membuntutinya dan juga Baekhyun sampai kedai es krim. Dia cepat-cepat memesan dua es krim dan menarik Baekhyun pergi.

"Chanyeol–tunggu! Aish."

Chanyeol malah mempercepat langkahnya. Rasanya seperti risih saja dikejar si dduizhang satu itu. Mungkin karena sering dimarahi manager Hyung akhir-akhir ini Kris jadi aneh seperti itu. Ya itu mungkin sekali.

"Chanyeol. Seharusnya kamu–" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kamu rela aku dimadu sama dduizhang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tapi ka–kamu bukannya mau jadi ukenya Kris-Ge?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo–" Baekhyun menunduk takut.

"Tidak! Dengar ya, Baek. Walaupun Kris-Ge janji mau jadiin aku prioritasnya atau apalah itu tapi aku gak bakal mau. Karena dia bukan jadiin aku yang pertama dan satu-satunya."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Aku tahu kalau aku pilih kamu, aku bakal jadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya lagi!"

"Pede!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

"Kalau aku narsis. Kenapa gelangnya inisial CY?"

Baekhyun hanya mencebik. "Kata kamu CY itu Cinta Yixing."

"Baekhyun! Gitu, ya! Sini kucium dulu!"

"WAAAAA."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

End dengan tidak elitnya? Biarin aja emang aku pikirin. Yang penting 'kan ini ideku sendiri wkwk.

Oh ya tolong jangan ngebash ya yang gak suka Chanyeol aku jadiin uke sebentar peuhlis aku gak suka orang komentar masalah seme-uke, okay? Yang salah apa sih? Mereka sama-sama cowok, kan? Kenapa dibeda-bedain? Pake matenin seme-uke segala. /emosi/

Eh tapi aku minta maaf banget KrisYeol-nya kubikin absurd trus Kris yang Out of Chara too extremely. Jujur aku KrisYeol shipper juga *w* seriussssss.

At last, Review?

Hargai aku dong, sedikiiiiiit aja. Biar ada feedback, kay. Aku cinta kalian readers maupun silent readers.


End file.
